suitmansurvivor_threefandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Bahamas
|season=3 |winner= Ethan C. / |numberofepisodes= 13 |numberofdays= 15 |numberofcastaways= 18 |tribes= |maintwist=Pirate's Crew |filminglocation= Mangrove Cay, Andros Island, The Bahamas |seasonrun=August 30, 2019 – September 15, 2019 |video= Survivor Bahamas (Original Intro) |previousseason= |nextseason= }} is the third season of the third generation Suitman's Survivor Series, which began on August 30, 2019 and ended with the winner reveal on September 15, 2019. It ended with Ethan C. defeating JaVale M. and Logan H. at the Final Tribal Council in a 5-4 tiebreaker, after the jury vote tied 4-4-1. Production The third season was announced on August 17, 2019, with applications opening the same day, closing over one week later on August 26, 2019. 22 people applied, 4 were cut from the casting, and 18 went on to become the castaways competing in the game. The full cast was revealed on August 28, 2019, along with the tribal designations. This season, eighteen castaways were divided into two tribes of nine. The tribes are named after the places in the Bahamas - Arawak, wearing red, and Inagua, in black. On Day 4, a third tribe was added - Samana, with teal. On Day 7, the tribes merged into Eleuthera, wearing brown. The series is produced and hosted by , with production assistance from . Features Twists * Pirate's Crew: Each tribe elected one player to be the Captain of their pirate ship, tasked with the job of assigning specific roles to their fellow shipmates, awarding them with specific challenge advantages. ** The Brig: One player from each tribe is sent to the Brig, and will lose their ability to vote. To be released, they must get the player sent from the opposite tribe eliminated from the game. * Island Chest: A chest containing a major twist could be found, giving the holder the ability to open the chest and unleash said twist into the game. After two rounds, the chest must be passed to another player. ** One Day Tribes: On Day 11, the eight remaining castaways were divided back into two tribes, just for a Double Tribal Council that day, before reverting back to a normal merged tribe. * Tribe Switch: On Day 4, the Arawak and Inagua tribes underwent a tribe switch, mixing up the tribes in a school-yard pick. The Samana tribe was created during this switch. Powers * Hidden Immunity Idols: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the location in camp where it was hidden. * Vote Stealer: This power enables the user to take away someone's vote and instead cast two themselves at a particular Tribal Council. In the event that the holder is eliminated, he or she must will it to another player still in the game. Current Status Contestants } | nowrap|'Michael C.' | 19, Swim Instructor Michigan, USA | | rowspan="3" | rowspan="6" | 18th Place 1st Voted Out Day 1 | 7 |- | | nowrap|'Brian X.' | 20, College Student Pennsylvania, USA | | 17th Place 2nd Voted Out Day 2 | 7 |- | | nowrap|'Kyle B.' | 18, College Student Connecticut, USA | | 16th Place 3rd Voted Out Day 3 | 7 |- | | nowrap|'Rodrigo S.' | 17, Student Portugal | | | 15th Place 4th Voted Out Day 4 | 1 |- | | nowrap|'Andrea O.' | 24, Flight Attendant San Jose, CA | | | 14th Place Eliminated Day 5 | 4 |- | | nowrap|'Martin H.' | 28, Businessman United Kingdom | | | 13th Place 5th Voted Out Day 6 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'Patrick M.' | 16, Student United States | | | rowspan="12" | 12th Place 1st Jury Member Day 7 | 3 |- | | nowrap|'Rory P.' | 18, Shift Supervisor Rochester, NY | | | 11th Place 2nd Jury Member Day 8 | 8 |- | | nowrap|'Jake S.' | 21, Teacher United States | | | 10th Place 3rd Jury Member Day 9 | 7 |- | | nowrap|'Michelle S.' | 18, Psychologist Dublin, Ireland | | | 9th Place 4th Jury Member Day 10 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'Joel W.' | 20, Accountant United Kingdom | | | 8th Place 5th Jury Member Day 11 | 3 |- | | nowrap|'Erik N.' | 26, Bartender Minnesota, USA | | | 7th Place 6th Jury Member Day 11 | 3 |- | | nowrap|'Joe W.' | 24, Petty Bitch New Jersey, USA | | | 6th Place 7th Jury Member Day 12 | 8 |- | | nowrap|'JB B.' | 21, Writer Florida, USA | | | 5th Place 8th Jury Member Day 13 | 7 |- | | nowrap|'Nick M.' | 26, Cook New Jersey, USA | | | 4th Place 9th Jury Member Day 14 | 2 |- | | nowrap|'Logan H.' | 20, Student Indiana, USA | | | Third Place 10th Jury Member Day 15 | 9 |- | | nowrap|'JaVale M.' | 23, A Deity New York, USA | | | Runner-Up Day 15 | 1 |- | | nowrap|'Ethan C.' | 22, Accountant New York, USA | | | Sole Survivor Day 15 | 2 |} * : Logan played a Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore 4 votes against him were not counted. * : Nick played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Rory, therefore 6 votes against him were not counted. * : Logan played a Hidden Immunity Idol, but didn't negate any votes against him. * : Joel played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Nick, but didn't negate any votes against him. * : Ethan played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Logan, therefore 2 votes against him were not counted. The Game * : A Hidden Immunity Idol was used, negating all votes against the user. * : Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. * : Following a deadlock vote featuring only four castaways, the two tied castaways drew rocks to decide who would leave. * : Ethan used a Vote Stealer, taking away Nick's vote at this Tribal Council and cast two votes himself. * : Due to a tie at the Final Four, the two tied castaways drew rocks to decide who would leave. * : The final vote resulted in a tie. Per Survivor rules, the Second Runner-Up, Logan, would become a member of the Jury to decide the tiebreaking vote. Voting Table } Michael}} | Brian}} | Kyle}} | Rodrigo}} | | | Andrea}} | Martin}} | Patrick}} | Rory}} | Jake}} | Michelle}} | Joel}} | | | Erik}} | Joe}} | JB}} | | Nick}} | Logan}} | JaVale}} | Ethan}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | 7-1 | 7-2 | 6-1-1 | 1-0 | 2-2 | 1-1 | No Vote | 4-0 | 3-1-0 | 5-4 | 5-2-1 | 4-3-2 | 3-1 | 2-2 | 1-1 | No Vote | 3-2-1 | 3-0 | 2-2 | No Vote | colspan="3"| 5-4-1 |- | | align="left"| Ethan | | - | | - | - | - | - | - | | | | | | - | - | - | | | | - ! colspan="3" rowspan="2"| Jury Vote |- | | align="left"| JaVale | | - | | - | - | - | - | - | | | | | | - | - | - | | | | - |- | | align="left"| Logan | | - | | | | | - | - | | | | | - | | | - | | | | - | colspan="1" | | |- | | align="left"| Nick | - | | - | - | - | - | - | | | | | | - | | | - | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| JB | - | | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | | | | - | - | - | | | colspan="2" | | | |- | | align="left"| Joe | | - | | - | - | - | - | | | | | | - | | | - | | colspan="3" | | | |- | | align="left"| Erik | - | | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | | | - | | | | colspan="4" | | | |- | | align="left"| Joel | - | | - | - | - | - | - | | | | | | | colspan="7" | | | |- | | align="left"| Michelle | - | | - | | | | - | - | | | | | colspan="8" | | | |- | | align="left"| Jake | - | | - | - | - | - | - | | | | | colspan="9" | | | |- | | align="left"| Rory | - | | - | | | | - | - | | | colspan="10" | | | |- | | align="left"| Patrick | | - | | - | - | - | - | - | | colspan="11" | | | |- | | align="left"| Martin | | - | | - | - | - | - | | colspan="15" |- | | align="left"| Andrea | | - | | | | | | colspan="16" |- | | align="left"| Rodrigo | - | | - | | colspan="19" |- | | align="left"| Kyle | | - | | colspan="20" |- | | align="left"| Brian | - | | colspan="21" |- | | align="left"| Michael | | colspan="22" |} * : This castaway was in The Brig and was unable to vote at Tribal Council. * : A Hidden Immunity Idol was used, negating all votes against the user. * : Following a deadlock vote featuring only four castaways, the two tied castaways drew rocks to decide who would leave. * : Ethan used a Vote Stealer, taking away Nick's vote at this Tribal Council and cast two votes himself. * : Due to a tie at the Final Four, the two tied castaways drew rocks to decide who would leave. * : The final vote resulted in a tie. Per Survivor rules, the Second Runner-Up, Logan, would become a member of the Jury to decide the tiebreaking vote. Gallery 3. Bahamas DVD Cover.png 3. Bahamas Immunity Idol.png 3. Bahamas Hidden Idol.png 3. Bahamas Immunity Necklace.png Arawak Screencap.png Inagua Screencap.png Samana Screencap.png Eleuthera Screencap.png Arawak Insignia.png Inagua Insignia.png Samana Insignia.png Eleuthera Insignia.png Arawak.png Inagua.png Samana.png Eleuthera.png Category:Seasons